ml_discord_fwrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Julian D./Plague Doctor
Julian Devorak (Plague Doctor) Julian is a boy around 16 years old, and as a miraculous holder, he is the one and only Plague Doctor (the second one perhaps), who fights crime actively everyday, while also upholding a relationship with his girlfriend, and being frequent with his adopted father, Dave. Appearance Julian is a tall, lanky young boy with very mesy black hair, but never looks greasy. He has olive eyes, and he has a very charming smile. He usually wears khakis and a Fall Out Boy MANIA shirt. He wears black Converse with white laces, and is commonly seen with brass steampunk flight goggles strapped around his head. He wears a tan leather coat most of the time, which has some gears sewn onto it, and he wears a steampunk-themed black tophat that looks handmade. Hero Appearance Plague Doctor wears a plain black jumpsuit, with a black plague doctor's mask. He has a large black that surrounds him mysteriously, and a black tophat with painted bronze gears on it. He has black leather gloves, and greasy black feathers are on his arms and elbows instead of wings, and has long, pointed tailfeathers. His weapon is a short cane with a Starr Topper. His Miraculous is a plain-lookng copper gear earring. Personality Julian is an intelligent, brilliant kid, who loves robotics, and is a steampunk nerd. He isn't really funny or has a good sense of humor, but he is really nice and charismatic. He's the kid who always has a straight face. He may sometimes come off as bland or boring, but once you get him started on talkng about something he is passionate about, you literally can't get him to stop. Hero Personality Plague Doctor is a Jerk™. He's not really charismatic or friendly, but he is still smart and a bit witty too. This part of him, he believes that there's no such thing as evil, and he is what you would call the determined kind. He will always find a way to stop the bad guys, even if he has to use the little brute force he has. Powers His general powers consists of camouflage, can be barely seen in the dark. In the daytime he uses this power to sneak around easier. He is slightly stronger in this form, but not much because transforming into a hero doesn't magically bulk his build. Even though Julian is already pretty fast, in his hero form, he has better footing. His special power is "Freeze": this power allows Plague Doctor to freeze you and give you a bad stomach ache. The freeze only lasts a split second, but the stomach ache stays. Strengths and Weaknesses Strenghs Mental Strengths: He is book smarter than most people and can usually outwit people, can make humerous robot jokes if he wanted to. Physical Strengths: He doesn't really have any Emotional Strengths: He usually doesnt let harsh comments get to him Weaknesses Mental Weaknesses: he HATES it when he's wrong in any subject in school it tears him to pieces both mentally and emotionally Physical Weaknesses: he's literally easy to break Emotional Weaknesses (Akuma prey): look up at mental weaknesses, and it also tears him up when you cripple something he loves, or something he worked hard on, etc. Knox Knox is a male crow kwami, who's current holder is Julian. Despite both of their slightly boring and/or intimidating personalities, Knox and Julian get along fairly well. Appearance He has basic kwami anatomy, with feathers on his arms and tailfeathers, and has some feathers going up the side of his face. Has light violet eyes. Personality Knox is a v skeptical and ruthless thing. He's usually silent and reserved, but doesn't like other people besides Julian. Nonetheless, he likes cuddling with Julian, sharing stories, etc. Food Jerky, mostly beause Julian refuses to give him rotting animals found on the side of the road.